<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All you can wish for by emulikule</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931558">All you can wish for</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emulikule/pseuds/emulikule'>emulikule</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aladdin AU, Light-Hearted, M/M, just some good fun, no bad guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emulikule/pseuds/emulikule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life for a street rat can be difficult, especially if it's turned upside-down by a runaway prince. Now, if only there were some benevolent wish-granting beings who could fix all of your problems, wouldn't that be just wonderful?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All you can wish for</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request by <a href="https://princeasimdiya12.tumblr.com/">princeasimdiya12</a><br/>Just a light-hearted take on the 1992 movie AU with no real stakes. Didn't really do much research, so sorry for the inaccuracies (*_ _)人</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blazing sun of the desert scorched down on a fast moving figure that darted and weaved its way through the labyrinthine streets of Agrabah. It occasionally disappeared into the shade of the buildings and the myriad of fabrics that hung from them, all while a group of other figures, a lot louder than the first one, kept on its trail.</p>
<p>“Is this really all that the palace guard training is worth?” the lone figure shouted, obviously taunting its pursuers. “I would have expected a lot better”. The voice was rough, but didn’t sound old.</p>
<p>“Get back here, you street rat!” a response came and the runaway turned to laugh at the others, barely stopping as a wall cut off the way.</p>
<p>The alley stopped at a dead-end and the guards lined up to cover the only exit. They slowly encroached on the man that they had been chasing, brandishing their weapons and sneering at him. “Nowhere to hide, you piece of scum.”</p>
<p>The man mentally berated himself for making such a stupid mistake and didn’t really listen what the guards were telling him as he looked around for a way out. A smirk formed on his half-shaven face as his eyes caught a few protruding stones from the back wall.</p>
<p>“Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I need to go now, boys!” he shouted back and swiftly jumped up, clutching at the aberrations on the stone and scaled the building that had halted his route. The guards’ screams were left far behind as he made his way through the rooftops of the city.</p>
<p>Eventually, the man reached his goal at the dark backstreets which were made up from dilapidated buildings and all manners of junk lying around them. He took a moment to catch his breath and as he did, he saw numerous eyes shining at him from around the dark corners.</p>
<p>“Come on,” he beckoned the onlookers, “come get your breakfast.”</p>
<p>“Leorio!” a couple of cheerful voices sounded and in a matter of seconds he was surrounded by a group of scrawny-looking children. Their little hands motioned at him and with a theatrical sigh the man took off his bag and held it over his head.</p>
<p>“Do you know how close I got to getting offed just to get this? At least show some manners if you’re getting free food.” His words were serious, but his face betrayed the joking manner behind them.</p>
<p>“You’re so awesome and amazing,” the kids cooed in unison, though in contrast to the man, their voices sounded completely emotionless. </p>
<p>Knowing this routine all too well by now, Leorio finally lowered the bag and carefully distributed the stolen goods. He made sure that everyone got mostly the same amount and carried the bag inside one of the rundown houses, leaving the kids to enjoy their small meal. </p>
<p>Inside the dark and damp house, there was a figure lying on a fraying rug that was spread out on the cold floor. He knelt next to it and saw that one of the other kids must have already changed the water in the bowl by the person. He mashed up one of the apples that he had gotten and left it in a smaller bowl. The small figure weakly coughed and Leorio gently touched their forehead to check the temperature. It was slightly lower than the previous day, but without proper medicine he wasn't sure if the kid would make it. Medicine that was a lot harder to come by and nab than just some loaf of bread or a wilting fruit. </p>
<p>“We’ll get through this, okay?” he said softly as he brushed some of the sweat-soaked hair away from the child’s eyes. “I promise that.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The palace of Agrabah was a sight to behold. The white stone of its walls shone brilliantly in the sun and kept the interior comfortably cool. However, all was not peaceful inside these walls as the echoes of stomping feet travelled through them. A young man with hair like gold made his way down one of the countless corridors, his hands balled into tight fists and his teeth grinding against each other. His anger was silent, but visible to anyone who looked his way.</p>
<p>It had been another typical day at the palace. That was the fact that annoyed him the most. Typical meant at least one or two new suitors that came for his hand, with promises of vast riches and undying love. The princes, princesses and monarchs of lands he hadn’t even heard of had all tried their luck with him, all of them just seeing him as another prize to be won and added to their collection.</p>
<p>Well, Kurapika was done being civil about it. He had tried his best to appease his parents, the sultan and sultana of Agrabah; he had been silent and composed, keeping his emotions under lock as he listened to the same speech coming from different mouths and with different accents, but even the hardest rock would crack with enough drops of water. He had finally stood up in the middle of some oligarch waxing poetic about his unusual looks and declared that he had heard enough. Having everyone at a loss at what to do, he easily walked out of the throne room and just kept on walking.</p>
<p>Kurapika knew that his parents didn’t mean any malice with this. It was how they had been brought together and they expected the same from him. However, their good intentions were misguided at best. All the prince really wanted was to make a decision for himself. And he had come to the conclusion that that decision couldn’t be made while constricted within these endless and empty walls. </p>
<p>Sneaking outside the palace wasn’t too hard if you had good relations with the servants and knew their paths. In order to give way to the royalty in the palace, they had plenty of small corridors and used them to easily get into, around, and out of the palace. Cloaked with a shabby-looking hood, the prince silently stepped outside and breathed in the air of the city. Multiple smells and sounds immediately hit his senses and he figured that the best way to learn more about his people was to go to the place where most of them gathered.</p>
<p>The marketplace was teeming with action, people running back and forth with handfuls of goods, vendors heckling the onlookers with their amazing prices, and children wading around the legs of the adults. Kurapika followed one of those kids with his eyes, observing as she carefully stepped up to one of the stalls, just out of sight of the salesperson, and waited until he had his attention caught by a potential customer. Right at that moment, she darted her little hand up to a pile of apples and nabbed the one that had been teetering on the edge of the stall. She immediately turned around to disappear into the crowd, but luck was not on her side as she ran face first into a bypasser. The child yelped and the apple fell from her hands, thumping down on the ground and catching the attention of the vendor.</p>
<p>“What do you think you’re doing, you little wretch?!” his voice boomed as the kid froze in place and some people stopped to look at what was happening. “You think you can just take whatever you please without paying? Didn’t you know that thieves get their hands cut off?”</p>
<p>The child took a step back, obviously trying to force herself to run away, but it was clear that she was struggling. As the man walked around the stall towards her, his path was obstructed by a smaller figure, wrapped in a hood and with red eyes that glared right through him. </p>
<p>“Are you here to pay for the thief?” the man asked, though it looked like he had been taken aback at least slightly. </p>
<p>“Sadly, I don’t have any money on me,” Kurapika answered with a chill in his voice. “However, you can be handsomely rewarded at the palace. I heard they greatly appreciate people who threaten children.”</p>
<p>“Don’t try to play smart with me. If you’re so eager to take her place, then you can be my guest,” the vendor spat as he took out a matchette that was attached to his belt. </p>
<p>“Gladly. I’ve been meaning to get some stress out.” Kurapika took a fighting stance, his hand hovering next to his hip as well, when suddenly another man slid in between them.</p>
<p>“Stop, stop!” He waved his arms and Kurapika could barely see the vendor behind the other man’s tall stature. However, he saw the newcomer’s hand move deftly towards a pile of loose coins that the salesman had left on the stall when his attention was caught by the kid. </p>
<p>“This guy’s with me,” he said as he took Kurapika’s hand with his other one, all the while constantly moving his body, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and keeping the man’s attention from the coins that he was taking. “So sorry that he caused a commotion, he just gets so protective over his little sister. You know how kids can be, right? Half the time they don’t even realise that you can’t just take something without asking.”</p>
<p>The vendor nodded, slightly dumbfounded by the turn of events. He took the coins that the other man offered, not even an ounce of realization that they had already belonged to him.</p>
<p>“Let’s hurry before he catches on to what actually happened,” the newcomer whispered and tugged at Kurapika’s hand, leading them away from the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. The blond didn’t see the child who had tried to take the apple, so he figured that she had escaped safely. </p>
<p>Once they got to a more secluded alley, the man made a loud groan and dragged his free hand down his face. “Seriously, what were you thinking making such a scene? Don’t you know that getting into fights around these parts without a weapon is a death wish?”</p>
<p>“Who says I didn’t have a weapon?” Kurapika asked with sincere confusion as he took out a dagger from under his hood. “I’m not that stupid as to get into a fight with a person who is bigger in stature than me and not have at least some sort of protection.”</p>
<p>“Okay, that’s actually kind of impressive,” the man let out a whistle and finally let go of Kurapika’s hand. “Didn’t expect a rich kid to know how to take care of himself.”</p>
<p>The prince momentarily faltered, surprised that he was seen through so quickly. The other man obviously saw that and let out a good-natured laugh. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything. But if you’re planning on taking an excursion through the city, next time bring a weapon that doesn’t have jewels encrusted in it. Your skin’s a bit too pale as well, so maybe get something to rub on it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take note,” Kurapika said curtly, still holding the dagger tightly in his hand. </p>
<p>“No need for hostility, right? You kind of owe me one for getting you out of there.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask for it.”</p>
<p>“And yet you got it, tough luck.” The man shrugged and held out his hand. “The name’s Leorio.”</p>
<p>Kurapika looked at the extended hand and then back at the smiling face of the other man. Finally, he put the dagger back and held the other’s hand once more to shake it. </p>
<p>“No name?” Leorio asked, grinning, though he was slightly annoyed by the blondie’s attitude. </p>
<p>“No name.”</p>
<p>“Suit yourself.” The taller man shrugged and turned around. He wasn’t entirely sure how he should act around the rich kid, but he was sure he could at least get something out of this. If he got on his good side, maybe he could even get some monetary reward out of this. It didn’t hurt that blondie had a nice face, but his personality was something to be worked on.</p>
<p>“So if you’re running away and taking a trip around the city, there’s one thing that you need.” Leorio gave the other a wry grin.</p>
<p>“And what is that?”</p>
<p>“A guide.” The taller man grinned even wider and pointed at himself. “There is no one who knows these streets better than I do.”</p>
<p>The other man crossed his arms and cocked his head, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he looked at Leorio. After a few moments he sighed and shook his head. “Fine. I guess I do owe you after all.”</p>
<p><em> Not how this works, but whatever </em>, Leorio thought and beckoned his new friend to follow him.</p>
<p>The two of them made their way through the main street and then further into the bowels of the city, all the while Leorio was peppering in interesting facts about one place or another that they passed. It didn’t pass his attention that his guest’s guarded demeanor slowly thawed with each turn that they made. He couldn’t really hold it against the guy for being careful around him, but it was nice seeing more reactions cross his face than just mild annoyance.</p>
<p>Leorio kept the best place for last as he guided the rich kid up a crumbling staircase. Once they finally reached the top, he theatrically threw out his arms and took a small bow as he let the other look around his shoddy living space. </p>
<p>After a few seconds, his guest finally gave up trying to find the main attraction and looked at him. “I don’t get it.”</p>
<p>“Then allow me to show you the best view in Agrabah,” Leorio said and threw back the flimsy material that he was using as his curtains. Before them, the large window pointed straight at the palace that was already lit up in the setting sun. The city also expanded beneath them, though it was clear that it wasn’t as important as the royal building.</p>
<p>Leorio had expected some sort of amazement from his guest, even if it wasn’t much. He had figured that he was some tradesman’s kid and would have been used to luxury, but the palace of Agrabah was a sight to behold for just about anyone. And yet the other’s face bore no signs of awe. His expression was difficult to read, but it almost seemed… sad?</p>
<p>“Do you really think it’s that great?” The shorter man asked and sat down at the edge of the window. His look was distant as he turned his attention to the palace. </p>
<p>“Sure I do,” Leorio answered simply and sat down on the other side of the window. “Though it’s not really the architecture or the expensive building material that I’m drawn to. It’s the symbol of freedom that it represents.”</p>
<p>“Freedom?” The other was clearly not expecting that answer. “You mean those restrictive walls and rules that can never be broken?”</p>
<p>“In this world, money means freedom. And that place is the epitome of opulence.” Leorio’s face turned more serious as he continued to talk. “Who wouldn’t want to forget worrying how they’re going to get through another day, not being sure if they’ll go hungry or cold during the chilly night. </p>
<p>He saw the other bit his lip and understood that this kind of conversation between them wouldn’t lead to anything good. They came from two completely different backgrounds, so their understanding of this topic was fundamentally different. Nonetheless, he found himself wishing that they could talk about this sometime in the future. It was odd to think that he would like to see some rich kid more than once, but the other wasn’t what he had imagined all of them to be. Sure, at first he came off as standoffish, but just the fact that he had been ready to risk his life for a kid he didn’t even know spoke volumes about his true character. Even when they were walking through the streets, the shorter man didn’t shy away from the dingyer places and the look in his eyes when he saw how some of the people were living there told Leorio all that he needed to know.</p>
<p>Maybe blondie would go back to his parents after a few days of playing hookie and actually get them to do something with their money that wasn’t just hoarding. He could only hope.</p>
<p>Leorio looked at the other as they both sat in silence. He still had his gaze fixed on the palace and his hood was still pulled up, as it had been all day, but a few strands of his golden hair poked through. They framed his face beautifully, the colour a nice accent to the crimson eyes. Crimson eyes that were staring straight back at him.</p>
<p>“Is something the matter?” The other man asked and Leorio quickly turned away, glad that it was already getting dark and that his room wasn’t illuminated. What was he, a lovestruck teenager?</p>
<p>Before he had time to answer, a shout came from the direction of the stairs. Before a moment’s notice, the guards that had been chasing him that morning spilled into his place.</p>
<p>“They found me,” he blurted out and felt as though he heard an echo as the other man beside him said the exact same thing. Figuring he had no time to ask about that, he leaped out of the window and grabben onto one of the ropes that he had fastened for just this kind of occasion. He turned around and offered his hand to his new friend. “Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the other to nod and grab onto his hand. Leorio held tight as he slid down the rope and back into the now dark streets. He could hear some of the guards above him clamoring to get down by using either the stairs or the rope and didn’t give himself much time to linger on that as he took off running, hand in hand with the rich kid.</p>
<p>It seemed like they had managed to lose the guards; it would have been hard to follow them in the dark. The two took some time to catch their breath as they leaned on a dilapidated wall and then, in an instant, they were surrounded once more. Torches held up high and weapons pointed right at them.</p>
<p>“I thought you said you knew this place,” blondie hissed as he straightened his back.</p>
<p>“I thought so too,” Leorio gave an exasperated answer and mentally kicked himself for letting his attention wander. He didn’t usually make mistakes like this but today was just not his day.</p>
<p>“Party’s over, it’s time you came with us,” one of the guards snarled, probably the leader of the squad. </p>
<p>Leorio was about to snap back, but he shut his mouth as the shorter man beside him took a step forward and took off his hooded cloak. Forget rich kid, the guy was wearing the finest silks that Leorio had ever seen. No mere merchant would give his child something like this, not along the jeweled accessories that the other was wearing.</p>
<p>“Your Highness,” someone gasped, and the group immediately lowered their weapons. “Is this where you had been hiding?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and I would appreciate more manners,” the prince, Leorio now realised, spoke. His tone was a lot harsher than the one he had been using previously with him. “You can bring me back to the palace, but you shall not harm the one beside me, understood?”</p>
<p>The guards gave each other a side glance, clearly conflicted, but the leader took a step forward and bowed. “Fully. However, we will need to bring you back. This is no place for royalty, my prince.”</p>
<p>The blond man took a step forward, then looked back at Leorio. “Sorry,” he said silently, his expression remorseful. </p>
<p>The taller man watched as the lights from the torches disappeared as they headed towards the palace. The prince hadn’t looked back at him again, so all he could do was follow his small back with his eyes until the shadows of the night fully took him.</p>
<p>What the hell had just happened?</p>
<hr/>
<p>In a daze, Leorio found himself wandering back to the place where most of the street kids stayed. He spent the night alongside them and took some time to think everything over. In hindsight, he probably should have realised that he was hanging out with the prince, but who would actually think that? He was just kind of amazed that he didn’t get a death sentence for acting so disrespectful in front of royalty. </p>
<p>In the morning, he was awoken by some excited chatter coming from the kids. Rubbing bleary eyes and cracking his stiff back, he sat up and blinked dumbfoundedly as a rolled up piece of parchment was shoved in his face.</p>
<p>“We got a map!” one of the younger kids shouted, a bit too loud for an early morning. </p>
<p>“A map? To where?” Leorio asked as he yawned and almost choked as the kid shoved the mad further towards him and into his mouth.</p>
<p>“A treasure cave!” another kid chimed in and took the map to spread it out on the floor. The lines marking it were crude and looked like they were either drawn in a hurry or by someone who had no talent with the craft. Nonetheless, they were readable if you squinted enough and roughly knew the outline of the land. </p>
<p>The map marked Agrabah and a few other towns near it. It also showed the vast expanse of the desert that was just outside the city walls. However, in one corner, almost at the edge of the parchment, there was an odd collection of scribbles.</p>
<p>“It’s here,” a boy with extremely messy hair pointed to the scribbles. “The weird guy at the shop said so.”</p>
<p>“Did you buy this from some scammer?” Leorio asked with a sigh. </p>
<p>“Nu-uh.” The kids shook their heads in unison. “We traded it for some stuff that we had collected and he said that if we don’t find anything, we can give the map back and he’ll pay us for it.”</p>
<p><em> He’s probably already long gone. </em> </p>
<p>Leorio took the map while standing up and rolled it. He grabbed his bag, putting the map inside of it and happily took a piece of bread that one of the kids offered him. It looked like he had overslept and the little ones had taken upon themselves to take care of that day’s business. </p>
<p>“So did the man say what was inside of the treasure cave?” he asked, getting ready to head out and indulge the kids in their fantasy.</p>
<p>“There’s a bunch of gold and pretty jewels,” one boy chirped. </p>
<p>“And he said that you can get any wish granted,” a girl joined in, though her voice wasn’t as lively. She glanced back at her sick friend who had been sleeping through all of the commotion. Leorio followed her eyes as well and that was all it took for him to make his resolve. Even if this was all a hoax, he could at least try to find this rumoured cave.</p>
<p>The kids saw him off and all promised to stay safe while he was gone. He knew that it was half a lie since they did mostly the same things that he would do and he had gotten in trouble more times than he could count in his still relatively short life. It was still a nice sentiment, though.</p>
<p>He had to hurry through the empty patches of the desert while the sun still wasn’t at its zenith. When that time came, it was best to find some reprieve from it’s harsh rays. The night was the opposite - the frigid wind threatened to take away the man’s fingers and toes, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t experienced before. In a way, he was somewhat glad that he had been hardened by the cards that he had been dealt in life.</p>
<p>It took a few days to finally reach what seemed to be the spot that had been marked on the map. Leorio hadn’t packed that much food, so he was really hoping that he would at least find something here, or else his trek back would be even more arduous. The sun was already setting as he aimlessly wandered and tried to look for any indication of a cave or some sort of building. </p>
<p>Leorio had almost given up when the last ray of sunlight disappeared into the horizon. However, with that withdrawal came a loud rumbling that carried through the whole area. In an instant, the sand around the man began to shift and fall away, revealing an enormous tiger-head. Its maw was wide open and its eyes glowed in the dark that had engulfed the desert. </p>
<p>The man eventually managed to drag himself out of his stupor and took a shaky step towards the structure. He couldn’t have gotten a heat-stroke, right? He quickly checked his temperature but found nothing out of the ordinary. He was slightly tired, but that was it. </p>
<p>The only way to check if he was hallucinating was to step up to the cave and look inside. Just like its eyes, there was light radiating from within its mouth, beckoning him to get even closer. Leorio stepped on the tongue of the stone creature and dragged his hand on one of its teeth. The stone was cold to the touch and very much not a figment of his imagination.</p>
<p>As he looked around in awe, something caught his eye. Inside one of the cheeks, there was some sort of writing etched into the rock. The light coming from deeper within illuminated just enough for the man to make out what was written.</p>
<p>‘Partake in the generosity that is offered without showing greed, and you may leave with one gift bestowed upon you.’</p>
<p>The words weren’t hard to understand. All he had to do was just choose one thing. That meant he had to decide what looked the most valuable and he didn’t have too much time to waste. Steadying his resolve, Leorio headed further into the cave.</p>
<p>The sight that unfolded before him was one that he had never witnessed before. Mountains upon mountains of gold glistened inside of the cave, crystals and jewels were strewn across the floor and expensive-looking fabrics covered the rest of the space that wasn’t coated by them. Leorio couldn’t fathom how all of this fit inside of the tiger-head, but now was no time to ponder over that. He tried to look for anything that seemed like it would grant wishes, but he had no clue what that even was. However, he was convinced that he would figure that out once he saw it. It couldn’t just be a chest full of coins or a well-polished diamond. It had to be something hidden further away, at the depths of the tiger’s throat.</p>
<p>Walking past the piles of treasure was difficult but manageable. Eventually, Leorio reached a darker room that looked more like an actual clearing inside of a natural cave. A dim blue light shone at the very top of it and in the centre there was a hill that led towards the glow. He carefully climbed the slope, certain that whatever he had been looking for was atop of it. Once he reached that goal, he saw that the light was shining directly upon a pedestal. On it, sat two lamps. One made of gold and the other of silver. </p>
<p>This had to be it. However, there were two items. The scripture at the entrance had clearly stated that he could take only one, so he had to decide which. Obviously, the golden lamp caught his attention first. It was just asking to be taken, so maybe that was the point? If this was some sort of divine choice and he had to make the right one, the golden object seemed a bit too on the nose. In that case, Leorio picked up the silver lamp and drew his thumb across it, checking if there was any dust.</p>
<p>As he did that, some sort of blue smoke began gathering from the tip of the lamp, almost causing Leorio to drop it out of shock. Still, he held onto it and watched as the smoke gradually formed into a human-looking silhouette. A pretty small one at that. One blink more and Leorio was staring face to face with a white haired kid who gave him an annoyed look.</p>
<p>“Really, years of waiting and some old geezer finds me?” the kid said, his tone filled with displeasure. </p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not that old,” Leorio caught himself replying to the odd creature. He couldn’t be human. Humans didn’t stay cooped up inside tiny lamps and they sure as hell didn’t form from blue mist.</p>
<p>“Not like I actually care.” The boy waved his hand dismissively and turned to look at the other lamp. He looked relieved to actually see it there. “You know what? You can be useful. I’ll grant you your wishes if you take both of the lamps out of here.”</p>
<p>“So you can do that. Grant wishes, I mean?” The man decided to let the snarky remarks slide at the moment. He had a reason why he had come all this way and it might just be in front of him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. All that jazz or whatever. Snap my fingers, make some whooshing noises and voilà, all your deepest desires handed to you on a silver platter. But you’ll get none of that if you don’t take both of us.” The kid crossed his arms and stared down at Leorio. </p>
<p>“The writing at the entrance said I can only take one thing.”</p>
<p>“And you care what some wall tells you to do? Lame.”</p>
<p>“It looked pretty important.”</p>
<p>“Super lame.”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Leorio threw up his arms in defeat and picked up the other lamp as the boy gave him a smirk. <em> What was the worst that could happen? </em></p>
<p>As he picked up the second item, another rumble resounded through the area. This time, however, it was a lot louder since Leorio was inside of the cave. He stole a glance at the opening above him that shone the light downwards. From it, he saw pieces of rock beginning to fall and soon after that the whole place began to shake.</p>
<p>“I thought you said I didn’t need to listen to the writing?!” Leorio shouted as he frantically looked around the crumbling cave.</p>
<p>“I never said you didn’t need to listen to it. I just meant that you were a pushover,” the kid answered as a huge piece of the ceiling fell right through him. He didn’t look too bothered by it, though, his body only momentarily rippling as though it was made out of water. </p>
<p>Leorio jumped out of the way as another piece landed right where he had been standing and shoved both lamps inside of his bag. “You need me to get out of here, right? You said something like that,” he began to bargain. “In that case, get me out of here before I’m flattened into a red paste.”</p>
<p>The white haired boy scrunched up his nose and narrowed his eyes, clearly contemplating the offer. He didn’t look too happy about it as his shoulders sagged and he put his hands on his hips. “Fine, but you have to clearly state that you wish for it.”</p>
<p>“I wish to get out of this cave safe and in one piece!” The man didn’t have much time to think over the wording of his wish but he hoped that it wasn’t too vague. He definitely didn’t want it to backfire on him on a technicality and the kid looked like he would surely exploit one if given a chance.</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” The boy gave an innocent smile that didn’t fit his face and snapped his fingers. </p>
<p>The cold desert air greeted Leorio as he blinked at the change of scenery. He was pretty sure he was at the same place where the cave had emerged, but now there was nothing to indicate that it was ever there. </p>
<p>“I know, I’m so amazing, right?” a voice beside him said and he was brought back to reality. So he hadn’t just dreamed all of that up, huh?</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t really praise you for just doing your job and also almost getting me killed.”</p>
<p>The kid shrugged and pointed to his bag. “Now that that’s over, take the other lamp and rub it. We’ve wasted enough time already.”</p>
<p>Feeling too tired to argue, Leorio did as he was told and fished out the golden lamp. He gave it a gentle rub with his thumb once more and watched as a light green mist formed out of it just as it had with the silver lamp. The mist soon formed into another child-like figure and he was greeted by a beaming face, a stark contrast to the other kid that he had been dealing with.</p>
<p>“Hi! My name’s Gon and I’m a genie,” the boy happily introduced himself, though his attention was quickly stolen away by the other kid. “Killua! You’re here too? But I thought that was against the rules?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah, but I missed you.” Leorio watched with mild interest as the other genie’s demeanour instantly changed and he actually looked like any other kid now. He was still pretty pissed at him, but he could let it slide just this once. </p>
<p>“I missed you too,” Gon said as he somehow managed to give the other kid a bear-hug in their mist-like forms. “Did you at least explain how this works?”</p>
<p>“No, he didn’t,” Leorio interjected, reminding the two that he was still here. “He just told me to take your lamp and to make a wish to get out of the cave.”</p>
<p>“Killuaaa…” the shorter boy whined while the other sheepishly stook out his tongue.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, I’ll do it now.” Killua glided over to Leorio and pointed to the lamp that he was still holding. “What you’ve got there is a genie prison. It just so happens that you got two of them, so now you’re like suuuper lucky.”</p>
<p>“I wonder who’s fault is that.”</p>
<p>“No clue. So anyway, one genie would grant you three wishes, but I already granted you one, so you have two left from me.” The kid put up three fingers and lowered one down as he explained. “But Gon can still grant you three.” He held up another hand with three fingers up and brought them close to the other. “If you’re not a complete idiot, you’ll realise that that makes five wishes in total at the moment.”</p>
<p>“How generous of you,” Leorio shot back. “Are there any other rules that I should know about. Something along the lines of a cave crumbling down while I’m still inside of it?”</p>
<p>“Yup!” Gon chimed in. “No wishing for more wishes and you can’t make someone fall in love with you. Oh, and we can’t bring anyone back to life. Other than that, everything is fair game.”</p>
<p>“What about wishing for someone’s death?” The man asked, slightly worried at the prospects of that.</p>
<p>“No problem, we can arrange that,” Gon answered, the sweet smile still plastered on his face. </p>
<p>“Got anyone in mind?” Killua joined in as though he was finishing the other boy’s train of thought.</p>
<p>“Not really, just wanted to check.” Leorio put up his hands in front of him and gave a weak smile. These kids were way different than the ones he had been taking care of. Speaking of kids… “I have a group of children that I sort of take care of. I wish that all of them were completely healthy and would never get sick again.” He directed the wish towards Gon, who didn’t seem like he would deliberately misinterpret his words.</p>
<p>“Roger that.” The genie clapped his hands. </p>
<p>Leorio stood in his place for a few seconds, wondering if something was going to happen, but the kid just kept smiling at him. “Anything else?” Gon asked as the moment dragged on.</p>
<p>“It’s already done?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Did you want something flashier? I can do that the next time.”</p>
<p>“No, that’s not necessary.” If he wished for something back in Agrabah and the two genies made a scene, that wouldn’t be very good. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Without much to do in the middle of the desert anymore, Leorio began making his way back to the city. He wanted to check if his wish actually came true, and he needed to think of what else he could request. The kids kept chattering behind him, clearly catching up.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he interrupted when their conversation dipped. “I’ve been thinking what to wish for next, but what would you two want if given a chance? Or can you just grant your own wishes whenever you want to?”</p>
<p>“We can do most stuff, but everything gets kind of boring after a while,” Killua answered nonchalantly. </p>
<p>“We can’t get free, though,” Gon added. “That would defeat the purpose of a genie.”</p>
<p>“Would you want to?” Leorio asked, trying to imagine what his life would be like if he was trapped inside a small object for whoever knows how many millenia. </p>
<p>“Duh, that’s like the one thing we can’t have. Of course we would want it,” Killua dead-panned.</p>
<p>“Okay, so I’ll wish for it once I have all my other wishes figured out.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Gon materialised right in front of him, almost giving the man a heart attack. “You’re not just saying that so we’d be nicer to you, right?”</p>
<p>“I’m already plenty nice.”</p>
<p>“It would be neat if mister snark over there had some more manners, but that’s not my reason,” Leorio reassured the boy in front of him as Killua protested in the background. “I just think that I can understand where you’re coming from at least a little bit, so I want to help you out as well. Aside from the snide remarks, you two seem like perfectly fine kids.”</p>
<p>“We’re a lot older than you, you know?” The white haired boy floated upside-down right in front of Leorio’s face.</p>
<p>“Then act like it!”</p>
<p>“Nah, that wouldn’t be fun.”</p>
<p>“So if that’s going to be your final wish, have you figured out what else you would want?” Gon asked as his eyes sparkled. </p>
<p>“Not really…” Leorio sighed and his thoughts wandered back to a few days ago when he was accompanying the prince. That had been pretty enjoyable… “So there’s this guy-”</p>
<p>“Can’t make anyone fall in love with you,” Killua buzzed in.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t asking for it!” The man caught himself getting flustered and cleared his throat to gather his composure back. “I just wanted to say that I had a fun time with him, but he’s royalty back where I’m from, and I’m a street thug. These things don’t mix.”</p>
<p>“That’s easy.” Gon beamed at him. “We can make you a prince too.”</p>
<p>“Then you’ll be able to sweep the other guy off his feet and live happily ever after,” Killua mockingly cooed.</p>
<p>“Again, not what I was talking about.” These kids sure had a romantic side to them. “I meant it as a wish to get to spend some more time with him. But now that you mention it, being a prince doesn’t sound too bad.” His grin turned sleazy as he imagined all the riches that he could get just from being royalty. “Alright, I’ve decided. I wish to be a prince.”</p>
<p>“Coming right up, Your Majesty.” Killua bowed, and with those words Leorio’s outfit changed into fine silks. One by one, servants appeared out of thin air and a huge elephant manifested right beneath him, shooting him upwards as he sat on it. The two kids donned garbs usually worn by royal advisors and seemed happy to join into the act. </p>
<p>With that, Leorio made his way back to Agrabah in style.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He was greeted by fanfare at the gates of the city. Figuring it was part of the princely act, Leorio grinned at the genies and watched in amazement as the townsfolk all made way for him and his entourage. His servants threw flower petals at the crowd and some of them danced to entice the onlookers even more. </p>
<p>“Welcome, prince Leo!” Gon shouted at the top of his lungs and the people beneath them all cheered in unison.</p>
<p>“Is this your doing?” Leorio asked Killua.</p>
<p>“Some of it. The rest is just people losing themselves in a crowd and going with the flow.”</p>
<p>The parade finally stopped right in front of the palace gates, and Leorio jumped down, followed by his two ‘advisors’. The sultan and sultana were already standing there to greet him.</p>
<p>“Oh what a dashing young man.” The golden-haired woman said. “If we had known that you were coming, prince Leo, we would have prepared a bigger welcome for you.”</p>
<p>“No need for that, Your Majesty,” Leorio answered as he bowed. He had no actual clue if this was how he was supposed to act in front of the rulers of the land as he didn’t get a crash course for that. He just hoped he wouldn’t make too much of a fool of himself.</p>
<p>He made smalltalk with the two as they headed towards the inner garden. Gon and Killua would intermittently chirp in with their own quips, making Leorio seriously consider if the sultan and sultana weren’t just brainwashed by proxy of his wish since they acted as though they were all old friends and didn’t need any formalities. This was definitely not what he had heard of the rigid palace life.</p>
<p>As they reached the garden, his attention was immediately caught by the figure sitting by the fountain. It was the same fair coloured man who he had spent the day with strolling around the city streets. He knew now that it was prince Kurapika, though he had never gotten his name back then.</p>
<p>Killua’s magic should have disguised him somewhat, he was sure of that. Though he hadn’t had a mirror to look at, he knew that his scraggy beard was gone and the turban on his head hid away his hair. Maybe he had even gotten some make-up to make his skin look smoother, but he didn’t dare to check that in fear of ruining it. </p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness.” Leorio bowed once more as Kurapika stood up to greet the newcomer. </p>
<p>“You as well-”</p>
<p>“Prince Leo,” Gon added helpfully. </p>
<p>“Prince Leo?” Kurapika raised an eyebrow as he looked him over. His expression turned from polite guardedness to slight amusion and he smirked. “Mother, Father, would you be so kind as to give us some privacy?”</p>
<p>The rulers readily agreed and took the two genies with them, though Leorio had an inkling that those kids would soon come back as some flies or something.</p>
<p>“So, <em> prince Leo</em>,” Kurapika said as he sat back at the edge of the fountain and looked straight at him. “Didn’t expect to see you again like this. Was the street beggar thing just an act?”</p>
<p>“O-of course it was,” Leorio quickly answered. “I was just doing the exact same thing as you had.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” the other droned, quite un-princely. </p>
<p>“He ain’t buying it,” something buzzed by Leorio’s ear and he had to muster all self-control not to swat at it. “Quick, get on your knees and profess your undying love.”</p>
<p><em> As if. </em>The man gritted his teeth and tried to force a smile. “It was pure coincidence that we met like that. I hadn’t even realised with whom I had had the pleasure of spending the day.”</p>
<p>“Somehow I’m just not believing that.” Kurapika kept his eyes trained on the taller man. “Look, you’re quite amusing-”</p>
<p>“Yesss,” Gon’s exclamation resounded at Leorio’s right ear.</p>
<p>“-but I don’t find myself wanting to spend time with someone who lies through their teeth.”</p>
<p>“Game over,” Killua said by the other ear.</p>
<p>“I can assure you-” Leorio began, but Kurapika stood up and cut off whatever he had been planning on saying.</p>
<p>“Goodbye, <em> prince Leo</em>. I hope you’ll get back safe to your penthouse apartments.” And with that, the conversation was clearly over before it had even begun.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dejected, Leorio walked back to the one place he had been used to visiting. His sea of fake servants and his tusked ride were all but forgotten. There was no real point in them since he wasn’t an actual prince with land. The genies would probably make them disappear back into the nothingness that they had come from.</p>
<p>Speaking of genies, Gon was trutting alongside him, blabbering about one thing or another in a clear attempt to cheer him up. He hadn’t seen where Killua had gone, but it didn’t really matter at this point. The genie was still bound to his silver lamp, so he would show up eventually.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the white haired boy had stayed behind at the palace gardens, watching the prince stare off into the rippling water. Gon had seen him lag behind but hadn’t said anything as he followed Leorio out the building. The dude seriously looked like he was just rejected by his crush, no matter what he kept saying about no feelings being involved in this mess. </p>
<p>Killua turned back into the human form that he had gotten used to and put one of his feet up on the edge of the fountain like some sort of thug. That immediately caught Kurapika’s attention as the prince sprung up and took a fighting stance.</p>
<p>“Cool, you’re a lot more prepared than the other guy,” the boy commented and waved his hand around, making the dagger that the prince had taken out disappear from his grip. “I’m not really here to fight, though that would be pretty sweet some time later.”</p>
<p>The vanished weapon certainly took the blond aback, but he maintained an aggressive stance. “What are you here for, then?”</p>
<p>“To play wingman.” The boy grinned and imitated wings with his hands, clearly amusing himself with the act. “Aren’t you at least somewhat interested in dear prince Leo? I heard he’s more than meets the eye.”</p>
<p>“I don’t associate with liars.”</p>
<p>That made the kid explode with laughter. He clutched at his stomach as Kurapika’s cheeks turned slightly pink. He wasn’t sure what was so funny, but he understood that he was being made fun of.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s rich, coming from a pampered prince who is constantly surrounded by all manner of liars. Do you honestly believe that everyone in this palace has a heart of gold?”</p>
<p>“Don’t take me for a child, I’m not <em> that </em> naïve,” Kurapika shot back. “Of course I know how most people here are like. Why do you think I’m always by myself?”</p>
<p>“Sick self-burn, always appreciate one.” Killua put his foot back on the ground and stood to face the other directly, though his back was still hunched as he had shoved his hands into his pockets. “That’s why I’m offering you a deal of a lifetime. Come with me, and you’ll get to see someone who wasn’t lying to make someone else’s life miserable. He was just doing that ‘cause he’s an idiot and didn’t question Gon’s suggestion.”</p>
<p>“Gon?” Kurapika asked, though he found himself actually following the strange kid. What had gotten into him?</p>
<p>“You can see him too if you want.”</p>
<p>“That’s not what I was asking about.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>Kurapika rubbed the bridge of his nose, and yet he let himself be escorted.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Leorio’s mood was instantly heightened as he saw his group of kids, all of them immensely excited by his return as they tugged at his weird clothes and barraged him with questions. ‘What are you wearing?’ ‘Did you find the cave?’ ‘Why did it take you so long?’ ‘Who’s that?’</p>
<p>Gon had also caught their attention and he was happily making introductions. Leorio patted a few heads, apologised for coming back late, and made a beeline to the rundown house where his patient had resided. To his extreme relief, he saw the kid sitting up and grinning at him, no signs of the sickness that had plagued them.</p>
<p>“The other’s told me to rest, though I feel completely fine.” As he heard that, Leorio realised how much he had wished for these words. He knelt down by the kid and gave them a tight hug.</p>
<p>The man carried out the formerly sick kid on his shoulders and the sight of them excited the group of children even more. They all gathered around Leorio, asking to be lifted as well, their mirthful voices and laughter filling up the bleak backstreets that they resided in. Even Gon asked for a ride, and though the man obliged, he couldn’t figure out why the genie would want something like that when he could literally float and change his appearance at will.</p>
<p>As the spiky-haired kid sat on his shoulders and bounced up and down in one place, Leorio decided what he would wish for next. So what if his escapade with the prince didn’t work out, he had a full family right back here. </p>
<p>“Gon,” he asked, his voice low so that the others wouldn’t hear them. The genie hummed in response. “I wish that every one of these kids would have a comfortable home to live in and that they would never need to scrape by for the rest of their lives.”</p>
<p>“If I was the counting type, I’d say that those were two wishes. Lucky you, I’m not!” Gon laughed and waved one of his arms in an arc. As blinking at a mirage, the rundown buildings around them all shifted and transformed into quaint houses. “All commodities included, no down payment needed.”</p>
<p>Leorio picked up the genie from his shoulders and threw him up in the air before catching and swinging him around. “You’re the best, you know that?” He laughed and Gon responded with a toothy grin.</p>
<p>Just around the corner, two figures stood and watched the scene before them. Killua had a fond smile and Kurapika was clearly trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. </p>
<p>“How did those houses…”</p>
<p>“Magic.” The white haired boy twirled his fingers and some sparkles came out of them. “Though our dear <em> prince Leo </em> only has a limited amount of it and this is what he chooses to do. The guy’s no prince, that’s obvious, but he’s doing his best.”</p>
<p>Kurapika nodded, his eyes still fixed on the other man that was surrounded by a bunch of children, and he silently took a step forward. Killua, on the other hand, caught Gon’s attention and put a thumbs up. The other genie responded with the same gesture and skipped back to his friend.</p>
<p>Seeing Gon run off, Leorio turned around to call back to him and froze in his tracks as he was met with crimson eyes staring right at him. He smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his head, pushing his turban askew. “I thought you didn’t want to see me again?” he asked, unsure of what else to say.</p>
<p>“Not necessarily,” the prince answered and knelt down to greet some of the kids that were brave enough to approach him. “I may have acted rashly, and for that I apologise, but I would still like to know how I should address you.”</p>
<p>“Leorio’s just fine. Gon was the one who came up with Prince Leo.”</p>
<p>“Gon again,” Kurapika trailed off and looked at the two genies who jumped from noticing that the attention was focused on them and stupidly waved. He turned back and gave a smile of his own. “I have to admit, this is a lot better than some princely charade, Leorio.”</p>
<p>“To be honest, I just kind of wanted to impress you,” Leorio admitted sheepishly. He caught himself acting like a lovestruck teenager again, but he figured he could wallow about it later. </p>
<p>“I’m more than impressed. Compared to this, all those other courting gifts and promises of a lavish life just leave a bad taste in my mouth.”</p>
<p>“Courting?”</p>
<p>This time it was Kurapika’s turn to become visibly embarrassed, even if it just looked like mild surprise on his royal composure. “Oh, I think I was too quick to assume. I had just gotten so used to it-”</p>
<p>“No, no.” Leorio quickly put up his arms and shook his head. “I mean, it can be if you’d like that.”</p>
<p>The prince put up one of his hands to his mouth and let out a stifled chuckle, amused at their awkward dance. However, his smile quickly fell and his brows furrowed in thought. </p>
<p>“Is something the matter?” Leorio asked. <em> Did I mess something up again? </em></p>
<p>“I’m correct in thinking that you’re not actually a prince of any sort?” The taller man nodded. “That would make things difficult, then.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>Kurapika sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Royalty can’t even spend time with commoners as friends, not to mention lovers. Marriage can only be between those of the upper echelons.”</p>
<p><em> Marriage? This guy went fast. </em>Leorio whistled and then almost slapped himself for it. </p>
<p>“That can be fixed,” Killua interjected out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“You can just ask one of us and poof,” Gon theatrically splayed out his hands, “those rules will be rewritten.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t there usually a price to pay for using magic?” Kurapika asked. “At least that’s what most of the stories say.”</p>
<p>“There kind of is. I only have a fixed number of wishes,” the taller man offered an answer. </p>
<p>“Then wouldn’t it be more useful to use them on something else?”</p>
<p>“If you’re thinking something along the lines of making life better for everyone living in the city, then I think that could be possible just by the fact that you’re a prince and will be able to take over the rule once you’re married,” Killua interrupted again. “Our magic isn’t endless either.”</p>
<p>“You’re really not letting me argue, are you?” Kurapika sighed and gave an exasperated smile. “In the end, the decision’s not ours to make.”</p>
<p>Leorio nodded and turned to look at Gon. “I wish that there would be no rules, social or written, against royalty interacting with and forming relationships with other classes. That includes marriage.”</p>
<p>“Done and done.” The boy clapped his hands.</p>
<p>The prince looked around and then back at Leorio. “Should anything happen?”</p>
<p>“We can check at the palace. If they let me in like this, I think we’ll have our confirmation.”</p>
<p>That said, the two men said their goodbyes to the group of children and made their way back to Kurapika’s home. Gon and Killua tagged along, like they had grown used to doing.</p>
<p>Once they reached the palace gates, Leorio steeled himself before the guards. They gave him a side glance, but once the prince confirmed that they were with him, the guards lifted their weapons and let the group through. One hurdle down.</p>
<p>Kurapika was quick to find his parents, introducing them to his new ‘acquaintances’, and the two didn’t even bat an eye. The sultan greeted them, as though he was seeing them for the first time, and let the trio know that if their son welcomed them, so would they.</p>
<p>The prince thanked them politely, though an observant onlooker would have noticed that he was slightly fidgeting in his place and was tensing and untensing his hands. Excusing themselves, he motioned for the others to follow him and once they were out of earshot of his parents, his stride became a lot more quicker. Almost at a run, he reached the palace garden, Leorio and the two genies right behind him.</p>
<p>“We did it!” Gon cheered and Killua lightly punched him in the arm.</p>
<p>“Why are you celebrating? You’re the one who fulfilled the wish.”</p>
<p>“You never know when things might backfire,” the shorter boy answered in a sing-song voice.</p>
<p>Kurapika and Leorio watched the two playfully bicker before catching each other’s eyes and letting genuine smiles paint their features. Leorio felt his face heating up, so he cleared his throat and looked away before he could embarrass himself. </p>
<p>“So the last wish,” he said, promptly getting the attention of the two kids. “We had a deal, didn’t we?” Gon and Killua both nodded in tandem, though they didn’t say anything. “In that case, my final wish is for both of you to be free.”</p>
<p>Killua pumped his hand in the air and turned to high-five Gon. As they did that, the faint mist-like quality to their bodies faded and the two kids before them suddenly looked a lot more... grounded. Gon then jumped up and almost knocked Leorio off his feet as he hugged him with both his arms and his legs around the man’s torso.</p>
<p>“Thank youuu,” he droned on, squeezing so hard that Leorio heard his bones crack.</p>
<p>“I guess you weren’t as useless after all.” Killua smirked, though his words didn’t carry the sharpness that they usually had. “Lucky for you, this means that we won’t disappear now that all of the wishes are made. You’ll get to enjoy our presence indefinitely.”</p>
<p>“Hooray,” Leorio answered weakly as Gon finally let go of him. He felt a reassuring hand touch his back. Kurapika had a sweet look on his face, something that the taller man hadn’t really seen before.</p>
<p>“You can stay here, if you’d like,” the prince offered. “There’s plenty of space for two kids.”</p>
<p>“Again, we’re a lot older than you,” Killua answered with a dead-pan.</p>
<p>“I do kind of want to look around the world since we never really got to, but we can stay here for at least a little while, right?” Gon looked at his friend pleadingly.</p>
<p>“Hey, if he’s offering.” The other boy shrugged.</p>
<p>“How about you?” The prince glanced up at Leorio, who was still by his side. “It would be a lot more convenient in getting to know you more.” There was a glint of playfulness in his eyes as he said that, and Leorio felt like there was only one answer that he could give.</p>
<p>“You did owe me for that one time.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>